loonatics unleashed the movie
by kazwolf1
Summary: loonatics the movie, action, adventure, drama, romance, and i dont know whatelse, i wont be doing acexi this time cause i feel there's allot of that already so i wanted it to be diferent on that sorry for acexlexi fans, im one of them myself
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: its finally here, the first chapter of the LU movie, sorry it took so long, **

**You can send me the scene were your OCs appear, or some scene suggestions, and I'll put them on the next chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loonatics, but Kaz wolf is totally mine**

**Loonatics Unleashed: The Movie**

**Chapter One**

**A new menace **

**Opening scene: Zadavia's planet, there's a war going on, everything is destroyed, there are warriors shooting at the invaders ships, and some monsters shooting at the warriors, vaporizing them at one shot; Zadavia and Ultimatus are taking down some ships, but they outnumbered **

It had been two years after the Loonatics had moved to planet Blanc, two years of a peaceful universe, not counting those little troubles the Loonatics had to take care of in the universe. In Zadavia's world, she and her brother ultimatus were trying to stop a new kind of evil, they've never seen before, the war to defend the planet has prolonged for too long now, and Zadavia was getting weak, on one last act to protect the universe, Zadavia sacrificed herself, there she was, on Ultimatus arms

``_Zadavia, no``_

Said Ultimatus

``_g…get the… Loonatics… they're…our only…hope``_

Whispered Zodavia to her brother, dying a few seconds after that

``_Zadavia! I will avenge you, I promise. Capitan, contact the Loonatics immediately``_

Ordered Ultimatus to his Capitan

_``Loonatics, wherever you are, please help us``_

Said Ultimatus looking at the sky full of invader ships

**Next scene, we see the Loonatics training on the training room of the new HQ in planet Blanc, Holyday by green day plays at the background, as it is the intro, then appears on the screen: ``Loonatics Unleashed The Movie``; we can see Ace taking some droids down with the guardian strike sword, then we pass with Lexi, who is shooting some targets with her brain blast, and so to every Loonatic improving their abilities, by the times the song ends, the training ands as well**

_``enough training for today guys, lets take a break``_

Said Ace cleaning the sweat with a towel

``_great work team, looks like we are getting better``_

Commented Tec

``_puhleezz, how can I get any better? I'm already the best of the team; I don't think I can get any better``_

Presumed Duck as he was drinking water

``_slam hungry``_

Said Slam

`I_-hear-you-big-guy-how-bout-we-go-get-some-breakfast-I-would-like-some-bakon-and-eggs-and-toast-and-orange-juice-but-I-think-that-we-are-out-of-orange-juice-but-I-can-go-to-acmetropolis-to-get-some-oranges-for-our-brea…mpf-mpf, mpf``_

Tec shut Revs mouth

``_that sound delicious Rev, ill met you guys in the dining room in bout ten minutes``_

Said Ace leaving the training room, to his room to take a shower

**Next scene: the living room, everybody is on their own, Ace is meditating, Lexi is fixing her hair, Tec is checking the monitors, to see if everything is under control, Slam is kicking Ducks butt in a fighting videogame, and Rev is preparing a joke on Tec**

_Rev! You better start running now``_

Said Tec, who fall for Revs joke, he got the microscope glued to his eye

Suddenly, Ultimatus appeared on the holocom

``_Loonatics, I need your help``_

Said Ultimatus, looking weak with some blood on his face

The Loonatics gathered in the conference room, Slam taking the microscope off Tec's Face

``_Ultimatus? What a surprise, is everything OK? ``_

Asked Ace

``_I'm afraid not Ace, we have been invaded by creatures from other dimension, they're very powerful, and we cannot defeat them``_

Explained Ultimatus

``_what are you talking about, where's Zadavia? ``_

Asked Lexi

``_my sister is gone, Zadavia is dead, she sacrificed to save me``_

Said Ultimatus with a sad tone

``_no``_

Whispered Lexi

``_I need you to come here immediately, you're our only hope``_

Said Ultimatus

``_how do we now it's not a trap you crazy eye? ``_

Asked Duck

``_does this look like a trap to you? ``_

Said Ultimatus showing the invaders destroying everything

``_ok I believe you``_

Said Duck nervous

``_don't worry boss man, we'll be there before you can say I surrender``_

Said Ace, then the holocom was interrupted

``_ok Loonatics, lets jet``_

Yield Ace

**Next scene: the worm holes; the Loonatics are preparing to jet to Zadavia's planet, Ace directed the launcher to the worm hole that lead to Zadavias world, then the Loonatics in the dragon ship, jetted towards their newest and most dangerous mission yet. We see the Loonatics traveling inside the worm hole; it looks weird, almost like a kaleidoscope**

_``I can't believe that Zadavia is gone``_

Said Lexi with a broken voice

``_I know, but we have to stay focused if we don't want nobody to die``_

Said Tec trying to calm her

**Next scene: the Loonatics finally arrived to Zadavias planet, its impressive the amount of invaders ships, they are entering through an opening in space, the Loonatics looks at such impressive invasion**

_we are going to need allot of help``_

Said Ace

Meanwhile, on the city planet of Mexico, more specific the Aguascalientes moon, an anthro wolf is waiting for a soccer game to start on the Victoria stadium

**Next scene: w see a soccer stadium full of people, we see Kaz Wolf sitting on a bleacher yielding to the players **

(Translated from Spanish to English) ``_come on, shoot, shoot, now, dam it, you're not worth your wage; nineteen goal last season, I'm just asking you for one, you should go and kill yourself! ``_

Kaz was yielding at the player of his tem that just missed an easy score

Kaz was a teenage anthro wolf, but he wasn't like any other teenage anthros, he had ice powers that he got after some kind of meteor radiation that felled in Acmetropolis back at when he was on a trip, he had learned to control his powers

It was almost the end of the first half, when suddenly, the invaders ships appeared on the sky, making a chaos on the citizens who were watching the game: the stadium security started evacuating the place wile the police officers start shooting at the ships, who started shooting back, Kaz, swallowing his fear, started to shoot ice daggers at them, making minimum damage to them, the invaders soon capture Kaz, they get him on a ship, and went to the mother ship, to take care of him, they wouldn't kill him cause he could be a great tool.

**A.N.: on the next chapter I'll add your OCs, just PM me with a description of them, and the scene were they appear, but hurry up, cause the Loonatics will need all the help possible if they want to stop the invaders from another dimension**

**And don't forget to commnt (my eE is not working good, and my erasr button is gtting stuck, I ned a neew kyboard)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: chapter two is here, the OCs will start to appear on the next chapter, I just gave'em a reason to look for them**

**Ok enjoy **

**Chapter two **

**Protocol Chaos**

**Next scene: we're on the mother ship of the invaders; we see the leader with their subordinates on what it seems to be a hologram control panel of some sort, they're watching a map of the universe.**

_great leader, we have made contact with the universe defenders, the are called the Loonatics´´_

Informed one of the invaders

´´_great let them in´´_

Ordered the leader

The Loonatics ship is now parked on the mother ship hangar; the Loonatics are heading to the leader's place

´´_this place is creepy, can we go home? I think I left the garage door open´´_

Said Duck

_´´this is new, I've never seen a chicken duck, must be a new specie´´_

Joked Ace

´´_man, look at this technology, they're a million years away from us´´_

Commented Tec as they were walking towards the ships lab

´´_ha, you must be the Loonatics, be welcomed to my ship´´_

Said the invaders leader

´´_thanks doc, your ship is very impressive´´_

Commented Ace

The Loonatics started to dialogue with zorgon, the invaders leader, zorgon explained that their scientist discovered a parallel dimension, and they, somehow, managed to open a gate between the two dimensions, he also explained that the reason to come to this dimension was to conquer it, and then zorgon would be the emperor of both dimensions; the things started to get messy, and the tension started to fill the room

´´_surrender and no harm will be done, that's my proposition``_

Said zorgon

´´_very tempting proposition doc, but I'll have to pass this time´´_

Said Ace

´´_in that case, you let me no option but to destroy you´´_

Said zorgon as he called his soldiers

**Next scene: we see the Loonatics starting to fight with the soldiers, who keep entering the room; it seems that the soldiers never end, as they keep entering**

The Loonatics started to fight with the soldiers, who were shooting their laser guns; Lexi used her brain blast to destroy all the laser guns, Tec shoot his sonic cannon at the soldiers while Rev knocked the soldiers one by one using his super speed to hit them, Slam, using his wrestler moves K. some soldiers, Duck also knocked some soldiers with his energy eggs, Ace on the other side, was fighting with zorgon, who only looked weak on the outside, as he gave a few good hits at Ace; soon they started to get tired as the soldiers kept coming, it was like a never ending fight, then Ace called for a retreat

´´_Duck, get us out of here, fast!´´ _

Commanded Ace

´´_aright, everybody, grab my shoulders´´_

Yielded Duck, then the rest of the Loonatics grabbed Ducks shoulder, and quaked out of that place, appearing inside their ship

´´_Tec, start the engines, Lexi, open the worm hole to Blanc; Rev, Duck and Slam, get the weapons ready, this is going to be a tough ride´´_

Commanded Ace as the guards started to shoot at the ship that was starting to move towards the mother ships gate 

**Next scene: we see the Loonatics inside the dragon ship, preparing to leave, while the guards start entering the hangar, then, the ship start to gain speed, but the gate starts to close, it is half closed, and the dragon ship shoots at gate, destroying it and succeeding on the escape, back at zorgons office, we see the soldiers getting up, battened up very bad**

_great leader, we have capture one of them, he's on the cells room, he destroyed a couple combat ships on sector seven, and we've received informs of similar attacks on our combat ships on the rest of the sectors´´_

Informed one of the soldiers

´´_looks like our friends have more friends, send the order to capture them, and let's make a visit to our guess, I have some questions for him´´_

Said zorgon

**Back at the Loonatics ship**

´´_Ace, I've heard that they capture a guy that destroyed the ships on sector seven, and that there are more like him on the rest of the sectors´´_

Said Lexi

´´_looks like we have to go to rescue him, if he did destroy those ships, he could be a great help, and we also have to help those other guys out there, I guess that we have to spread up for a while´´_

Said Ace thinking on a plan

´´_I'll contact Ultimatus; I'll tell him to locate all those guys so we get with them before the invaders do´´_

Said Tec starting to contact ultimatus

´´_I-just-hope-that-we-get-to-them-before-they-do-cause-we-definitely-need-allot-of-help-cause-they-are-a-gazillion-and-we-are-just-six-and-we-are-outnumbered-like-one-to-million´´_

Said Rev

´´_bird gave headache´´_

Mumbled Slam touching his head

**AN: here are some options for the actors in case they take LU to the big screen, and why:**

**Zadavia- Kate Beckinsale –even though she dies in the first paragraph I just thing that Kate woud've be perfect **

**Ace bunny- the dude who played Cyclops on the x men – cause both have laser vision, and both are kinda cool looking**

**Lexi Bunny- Avril Lavinge – cause I'm in love with Avril, and they Have kinda the same personality, and both are beautifull**

**Danger Duck- Jakie Chans partner on rush hour – cause they are annoying and cause I hate martin Lawrence **

**Tec E. coyote- Mikey Way from my chemical romance- cause he got that cool nerd looking**

**Slam Tasmanian- Bin Diesel- cause I loved diesel on all the fast n furious movies he was on; and both are tough looking**

**Kaz Wolf- Jared Letto from 30 second to mars- mostly like on the from yesterday video, cause Jared is super handsome (im not gay, I'm just saying) and Kaz has similar hair stile **

**Sorry for not remembering the name of Cyclops and JC partner **

**If you have the perfect actress/actor for your OC pm me or if you have a better actor for the Loonatics **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: sorry it took so long and its kinda short, but I haven't had time to write these days, anyways, here is the first OC based chapter hope you like it, the next chapters will be OC based Too, ok I will not make you wait any longer**

**Enjoy the ride **

**Disclaimer: the Loonatics belong to WB **

**Riley belongs to winxpossible**

**Kaz belong to me **

**Chapter three**

**Rileen Chaton**

**Next scene: its sector four: planet earth, New York to be specific, we see an anthro cat named Rileen, Riley to her friends, on a café, drinking a late and checking her e-mail on her laptop, it was noon when this happened**

_ok, lets see, _(quoting) _congratulations, you are the 9999 visitor to this page, you have won an I pad, click here to claim your prize; no thank you, delete message´´_

Riley deleted the message, then took a sip of her late

´´_excuse me, can I get you something else? ´´_

Asked the waitress

´´_no thanks, I'm fine´´_

Answered Riley, when suddenly she sense multiple energy that was getting closer to the area, Riley felt nervous as the energies were evil; suddenly, she heard people screaming, immediately she went to see what was going on, when she saw the Zorgs (A/N I finally named the invaders) destroying everything that was on their way, she went to help the people to escape from the falling pieces of buildings; when she saved a group of tourist, she return fire to the ships with her sonic screaming, making the ships to crash on the nearby buildings

´´_general, we've found our target, waiting for instructions´´_

One of the Zorgs informed

´´_great, capture the target immediately´´_

The general commanded

Then, the ships stopped shooting at everything, and focused on Riley, who was taking down another ship. She had taken a few ships with her super sonic screaming, when from one ship descended a dinosaur looking monster

´´_in the name of the great Zorgon I command you to surrender immediately´´_

Said the zorg aiming a proton cannon at her

´´_sorry, but the answer is NO!´´_

Yielded Riley, destroying the proton cannon and sending the zorg flying a few yards away

The rest of the ships started to shoot at her, but Riley was very agile and dodge the attack, then she started to attack them back, but her super sonic scream was getting weak as she was getting tired and the ships kept coming, then Riley decided to hide for a wile, till her energy recovered. Meanwhile at planet Blanc, the Loonatics were searching with ultimatus more super beings on the universe

´´_I've found a few super organism spread on the universe´´_

Said Tec

´´_how many have you found Tec´´_

Asked Ace

´´_there are ten so far, not including the one they have captured´´_

Commented Tec

´´_you need to spread up and contacted them before they get captured´´_

Commanded ultimatus

´´_but how are we gonna get them before the zorgs do? They are ten, and we're just six´´_

Complained Lexi

´´_worry no more Lex, I've located them in four sectors, and I also managed to find out that some of them are in the same planet´´_

Explained Tec

´´_get to the point, you're giving me a headache´´_

Complained Duck

´´_what I'm saying, it's that one of us can go to rescue the one they've captured, wile the rest of us get to go to help the others´´_

Said Tec making a plan

´´_its settled, I'll go to rescue the prisoner, Rev, Lexi, Duck, Slam and you go to help the others´´_

Commanded Ace

´´_I'll go with you Ace, the mother ship has a high security, and you won't be able to break in without my help´´_

Said ultimatus

And with that, the Loonatics went to the worm hole port, and got ready to departure. Meanwhile, Riley had recovered her energy, and was ready to fight back. She surprised attacked the ships, taking them down, she fought for about two hours when on a distraction, the zorgs capture her, taking her to mother ship immediately traveling at light speed, there, on the cells room, the zorg send her to the cell were Kaz was

´´_hey, don't, don't, let me go´´_

Riley tried to escape, but the fight had worn her out

´´_enjoy your new home, you'll be here for a wile´´_

Said a zorg pushing her to a cell

´´_its useless, don't waste your energy´´_

Said Kaz, who was sitting on a corner of the cell

´´_who are you? What's this place? What's going on? ´´_

Asked Riley

_´´I'm Kaz, this is the mother ships prison, and were being invaded by some kinda monsters from another dimension, anything else you want to ask?_

Explained Kaz

´´_I guess not´´_

Answer Riley

´´_and, since it looks like we're gonna be roommates, may I know your name? ´´_

Asked Kaz

´´_were are my manners, hi, I'm Rileen Chaton, But you can call me Riley ´´_

Riley introduce herself

´´_well it's nice to have someone else to talk with, I was starting to get a little bored round here´´_

Said Kaz

**Oh no, she got captured, but don't worry, the Loonatics will rescue them, ok, till next chapter**

**I finally bought a new keyboard yeah**

**Please comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: yeah chapter four is ready, its pretty short I know, but hope you like it, I'll try to make the rest of the chapters a little longer till then enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimer**

**Rev belongs to WB**

**Aleu belongs to Acexifan**

**Chapter four**

**Aleu**

**Next scene: we go back to sector four: planet earth, but now in San Diego California, we see an anthro cat walking out of the SDU **

When she reached down the stairs, the Barbie Dolls laughed at her. At first Aleu ignored them

_"Hey powered freak!"_

The leader of the Barbie Dolls shouted

_"Can you fly me to your leader?"_

They laughed.

Aleu's eyes glowed gray. Then she ran away, leaving the Barbie Dolls laughing, mean while, the first Loonatic arrived at the planet, Rev took out his gizmo that Tec had made, to locate the super energy, *energy located: San Diego California* the gizmo muttered, immediately, Rev directed his ship towards California; but when he was about to land, the zorgs shoot his ship, making it to crash

´´_lucky-I-was-close-to-the-ground-and-made-no-harm´´_

Rev was speaking with himself

Immediately Rev took proton cannon and shoot at the ship that had shoot at him, making the zorg to eject

´_´you idiot, look what you did to my ship´´_

The zorg shouted

´´_now-were-even-cause-you-also-destroed-my-ship-now-quit-wining-and-give-me-you-best-shot´´_

Rev challenged him

At the same time Aleu was walking to the cafe, when she heard thuds and shoots. She followed the noise and found Rev fighting one of the Zorgs

_´´what's going on over there? ´´_

Aleu wondered

She wanted a better view so she flew a few feet up with her gray surf board. She saw Rev running in circles, shooting at the zorg, who was trying to cover himself with no success; the zorg, almost defeated, managed to shoot one last time before falling unconscious, the laser hit close to were Aleu was, making her to lost balance and fell from her board and landed on Rev's arms

´´_wow-this-planet-has-a-crazy-weather-it-seems-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-pretty-girls-falling-in-your-arms´´_

Rev muttered

Aleu stood wordless as she got captured by Rev's blue-greenish eyes

´´_wait what? ´´_

Aleu didn't heard Rev pretty well

´´_I-asked-you-if-you-are-ok-cause-you-felled-from-vary-high´´_

Rev repeated what he said

´´_uh, yes, I'm fine, thanks for saving me´´_

Aleu nervously said

´´_by-the-way-what-were-you-doing-up-there-with-that-cool-surfing-board? ´´_

Rev asked, but before Aleu could answer, Rev's gizmo started to beep, he took it out, and when he opened it: *energy source found* the machine muttered

´´_I-guess-you-are-the-one-I-was-looking-for´´_

Said Rev

´´_you were looking for me? ´´_

Aleu wondered

´´_yup-i-came-here-to-take-you-with-my-teammates-so-you-can-help-us-beat-those-guys´´_

Said Rev pointing at the K. zorg

´´_you want me to help you beat those lizards? Why me? I mean…´´_

Rev interrupted her

´´_because-you-have-a-powerful-energy-and-because-we-could-use-your-powers-and-in-my-personal-opinion-i-would-really-like-that-you-could-join-me-i-mean-join-us-not-just-me-but-join-the-loonatics´´_

Rev muttered nervously

´´_I guess I could, but you have to explain me a lot of things´´_

Commented Aleu

_´´there's-no-time-I'll-explain-everything-en-the-way-to-the-HQ-lets-go´´_

Said rev taking Aleu to his ship

**AN: could it be? The first crush? This is getting better **

**Ok see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: sorry it took so long, but I died for like four days, but now I have internet again so im back to life, thie chapters are getting petty small, so I will post two chapters at once, so enjoy the double ride**

**Disclaimer**

**LU belong to WB**

**Nick and Nick flame belong to ``the veronicas music is my life`` (nice name)**

**Riley belongs to winxpossible**

**Kaz belongs to me and there's nothing he can do about it**

**Chapter Five**

**The Flame Brothers **

**Next scene: sector eight, planet terra, a planet kinda like earth, the invaders have already invaded the planet, and Duck is about to arrive, we see two phoenixes fighting against the zorgs**

_Nick, watch out! ´´_

Rick, a light blue dark blue feathered phoenix, warned him

Nick, a yellow-red feathered phoenix, immediately flamed out before one zorgs shoot him, then, Rick froze that zorg

´´_thanks bro´´_

Said Nick flaming next to him

´´_any time bro´´_

Responded Rick

The two brothers started kicking the zorgs but, until accidentally Nick, hit Rick with a fire ball

´´_watch were you're shooting´´_

Advised Rick

´´_sorry Rick, but next time, don't get in my way´´_

Nick murmured, but loud enough to let Rick hear it

´´_what is that suppose to mean? ´´_

Rick asked a little mad

´´_it means: stop getting in my way´´_

Answered Nick

´´_well, maybe you should be the one that should get out of my way, you're always blocking my view, like that time in Fresno´´ _(A/N: not the Fresno yore thinking)

Commented Rick

´´_come on man, that was like centuries ago, can't believe you're still mad´´_

Said Nick

The flame brothers started arguing; the zorgs, using that distraction, attacked the arguing brothers, making them to crash on a wall, one zorg was about to capture them, but an energy egg hit him, knocking him out

´´_worry no more, the greatest action hero of all time, Danger Duck, has come to rescue you´´_

Duck shouted

Duck and the flame brothers started to attack the zorgs, Duck surprised to see Nick teleporting powers, but got no time to ask him bout his powers cause the zorgs kept attacking them, everything looked in control for the three birds of a feather, until Nick and Rick started to argue again, this time, Duck got distracted trying to calm the brothers, and the zorgs thrive in capturing Nick, who tried to free himself burning the trap with no success

´´_aaah! Can't flame out´´_

Nick cry

´´_Nick, hang on, I'm coming´´_

Rick shouted

Rick and Duck tried to rescue Nick, but the rest of the zorgs started to shoot at them, letting the ship leave with Nick; Duck, took Rick on a last chance, and leave towards planet Blanc, there, they would find a way to rescue Nick

´´_we have to go, let's go´´_

Duck commanded

´´_no, we have to rescue my brother, let's go after them´´_

Rick shouted

´´_we'll rescue your brother, but first we need to get outta here´´_

Duck declare

They leaved the planet, against Ricks will, who wanted to go rescue Nick, but duck explained everything in the way to planet Blank. Meanwhile on the mother ship, the ship who captured Nick, arrived, as it flew at light speed (A/N like on star wars) and the zorg took Nick to the cell were they kept his prisoners

´´_great, I'm starting to feel like a sardine´´_

Commented Kaz as the cell was pretty small

´´_welcome, make yourself at home´´_

Said riley sarcastically

_´´what's this place? What's going on? _

Nick asked confused

Kaz explained everything he knew, then Nick tried to destroy the cell with his fire power, but it was useless, then he tried to flame out, but some kind of interference blocked him, soon he got tired of trying, and sat on the floor

´´_don't worry dude, we'll find some way to get outta here´´_

Said Kaz to comfort him

_´´we need to think in some way to escape´´_

Riley suggested

´´_got any ideas? ´´_

Kaz asked

´´_I have one, yes´´_

Said riley

´´_what is it´´_

Asked Nick

**AN: hope you liked it, please coment**

**See ya on the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hi again, so, here is chapter six, and the last one for today

Enjoy the ride

Disclaimer

Ater and Caeli belongs to lux-lucis-ex-umbra (cool name)

LU to WB

Chapter Six

Ater and Caeli

Next scene: sector five, planet Nova, the zorgs haven't invaded yet cause it it's a planet hard to reach; we see Tec on the planets orbit, waiting for his device to locate the energy source, when the gizmo locates two sets of energy, he jets to where they are; now we see two humans: Ater, a 17 years-old, brown hair, walking next to Caeli, a blue eyes, blond hair girl, about Ater's age, they are walking outside a café, were Tec was waiting for them

_wow, dude, you must be lost, the freak zoo it's on the other side of town´´_

Aid Ater sarcastically, taking a few giggles from Caeli

´´_Ater and Caeli, I presume´´_

Said Tec ignoring Ater's comment

´´_how do you know our names? ``_

Asked Caeli little confused

´´_my name is Tec E. Coyote, and I'm a member of the universe guardians also named the Loonatics (``good name for the universe guardians``_Ater muttered) _my mission is to take you to planet Blanc, before the zorgs capture you, so if there's no objection I will ask you to come with me´´_

Tec explained

´´_hold it, are you saying that you're here to take us to some freaky planet cause the ``zorgs`` wanna capture us? ´´_

Ater said incredulously

_´´well, it sounds crazy if you say it like that´´_

Said Tec

´´_I believe him´´_

Said Caeli

´´_Are you serious? ´´_

Asked Ater surprised for what she said

´´_think, how many anthros have you seen round here? Besides, I've heard of the Loonatics, they've saved the universe many times´´_

Mentioned Caeli

´´_I guess, but wha…´´_

Ater was interrupted for the screaming people, who were running away from the zorgs ships

´´_ok, I believe you now´´_

Said Ater taking out his black swords

´´_target located``_

One of the zorgs informed

´´_prepare to neutralize and capture´´_

The leader said

Ater rise one of his swords as the ship flew over him, cutting it in half, and then exploding it; Caeli shoot light from her hands, making a huge hole on one of the ships, Tec, used his magnet power to make two ships crash

´´_hurry, to my ship! ´´_

Shouted Tec

´´_Are you kidding? This is so fun´´_

Said Ater covering the zorgs in shadows, making them to banish

´´_if you like to beat those guys come with us, I promise that you'll have more zorgs than you can handle´´_

Said Tec

´´_fine, I'll go with you, I just don't wanna leave those monsters with the people´´_

Commented Ater

´´_don't worry, they're here just for you, they'll leave as soon as we do, so lets go´´_

Commanded Tec

Ater and Caeli hoped on to Tec's ship, and headed for planet Blanc. Meanwhile, Ace and ultimatus were already infiltrated on mother ship, to rescue the prisoners

´´_ok doc, the cell room is seven levels up from were we are; according to Lex, the zorgs have captured more super powered dudes, so, we better hurry up before they dispose them´´_

Whispered Ace as they were in a room full of zorgs

´´_and every level is full of those zorgs, this wont be easy´´_

Commented ultimatus

´´_lets have some fun´´_

Said Ace gating ready for what may come

AN hope you like it, don't forget to comment

See ya


	7. Chapter 7

**I apology for making you wait but my CPU broke down and I had to replace the power source and it was very hard to find, and expensive too. Ok enough talking, here's chptr svn enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jade cat belongs to kyubi no tenshi (hope I spell it right) (cool name)**

**LU to WB**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Jade Cat**

**Next scene: sector nine, planet Japones, we are in the capital city of the planet, and it looks like the real Tokyo, we see Lexi tracking the energy source with her device; a few blocks away, the energy souse: Jade Cat, is driving her bike towards her apartment, when suddenly she is attacked by the zorgs, making her to fall of her bike**

_ouch, what was that? ´´_

Asked Jade sitting on the floor

Then, the zorgs got off their ships and aim her with their weapons

´´_for the order of the great zorg, you are now our prisoner, do not resist or we will shoot´´_

The zorg commanded

´´_we'll see´´_

Said Jade before disappearing

The zorgs surprised for that, and started to search for her, one of the zorgs got hit by apparently nothing, then Jade appeared in front of one zorg daring another zorg to shoot, and when the zorg shoot, Jade turn intangible making the zorg behind her to receive the impact; then Jade started to fight with the zorgs with her karate moves, as she was an expert on karate, taking down a few zorgs, but on a distraction, she got hit by a zorg

_´´let me go! ´´_

Shouted Jade

´´_I warned you, now you'll be taken to the great zorgs ship's prison, were you'll beg for mercy´´_

Said the zorg

Lexi, using her super hearing, and her devise, rapidly went to the place were they captured Jade, when she saw the scene, she brain blasted them, freeing Jade at the moment

´´_are you ok? ´´_

Asked Lexi

´´_I guess, what is going on? ´´_

Asked Jade very confused

´´_long story, now we have to get outta here, and unite with the rest of my team, lets go, I'll tell you everything on the way´´_

Lexi said taking jade to her ship, when suddenly one zorg shoot at them explosive ammo, but before it hit them, Jade use her force field to protect them, and Lexi brain blasted him

´´_ok, so, will you tell me what's going on? ´´_

Asked Jade

´´_we're being invaded by another dimension creatures, called zorgs, and I'm part of a team called the Loonatics, our job is to protect the universe from any menace, like the zorgs, but since the zorgs out numbered us one to one thousand, we decide to recruit people with super powers so we could defeat the zorgs´´_

Explained Lexi all the way to HQ, when they arrived at planet Blanc, Lexi and Jade joined the rest of the team, and their partners

´´_great, you're here´´_

Said Tec

´´_looks like were missing some people´´_

Commented Lexi

_´´Ace still on the rescue mission with ultimatus, and Slam hasn't returned from his mission´´_

Explained Tec

´´_I bet he finished his mission already, and now he's eating everything on the planet´´_

Said Duck

**AN: hope you like it, click the ''next`` button to check chapter eigth, and click the comment button to…well…do that, comment**

**Authors note: last chapter for today and probably for 2011 if I don't see you gust merry xmass and happy New Year!**

**Enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimer: **

**Marisol bunny and Irish bunny belong to luna264**

**Nick flame belongs to the veronicas music is my life**

**Kaz belongs to me no matter what he does to change it**

**Slam, and the LU to WB**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: last chapter for today enjoy the ride**

**disclaimer: marisol bunny and Irish roadrunner belong to luna264**

**nick flame belongs to the veronica music is my life**

**LU to WB**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Marisol Bunny n Irish Roadrunner **

**Next scene: sector two, planet erthania (**a/n I know, I'm out of creativity) **we see a robbery happening on the city, two girls in a bionic suit covering their faces were fighting some bank robbers. Irish made an electric net and finally caught them.  
><strong>

_Finally, now we leave them to the police´´_

The other said.

They got on some motorcycles and sped off to their hide out. The girl who talked first took off her helmet to reveal a blue furred bunny anthro with brown hair. Marisol Bunny walked over to the computers they had there and noticed that they were going glitchy.

_´´Hey Iris, Something's up with the computer´´_

She said. Iris, the road runner, went over to her and saw the same. You can see then that their windows became black of that of a shadow. Marisol turned to notice that and went outside. She looked up and saw a war ship going overhead them destroying everything.

_´´What's up, Marisol? ´´ _

Iris said and noticed the ship as well.

_´´I guess our job isn't done yet´´_

´They got ready to fight and started to fight.

Marisol throwing ice weapons, and Iris using electricity defended from the zorgs, who started to focus on the two attackers, one of the invaders ships launched a rocket at them, to neutralize them, but Irish used her electric power to make the rocket to go up and explode. Not so far from there, a purple ship was getting closer to the battle field.

The zorgs, now off their ships, started shooting at them with their proton cannons, but Marisol and Irish dodge them, making the protons to hit the cars that were parked nearby vaporizing them at the touch

´´_watch out for their guns Irish´´_

Marisol warned

´´_thanks for the warn, now, how bout freezing them so we can go home´´_

Commented Irish

´´_my pleasure´´_

Said Marisol taking out her ice cannon, and starting to shoot at the zorgs freezing a few of them

Irish gathered the frozen zorgs with her electric net. One of the zorgs who managed to escape, got to his ship, and, while Irish and Marisol were distracted, fired a rocket at them, but at the last second, the purple ship got in the rocket's way, making an impact, that forced the pilot to eject before the ship explode, revealing that the pilot was slam

´´_strike one´´_

Mumbled slam

´´_wow. that was a close one, thanks´´_

Irish said

´´_no problem´´_

Slam muttered

´´_hey, aren't you a Loonatic? ´´_

Asked Marisol

´´_really? A Loonatic? ´´_

Asked surprised Irish

´´_that's right, how would you like to join me and the Loonatics to beat those guys? ´´_

Mumbled slam

´´_really, us, Loonatics? ´´_

Exclaimed Marisol

´´_absolutely´´_

Answered Irish

´´_awesome now let's go…´´_

Slam got interrupted by a stun bomb that knocked them out, getting captured and sent to the mother ship

**Next scene: its mother ship cells room, Kaz and the rest of the guys were exhausted for all the escaping plans that didn't succeed**

_that's enough, I'm outta here´´_

Said Kaz using his last energy on another worthless intent of escaping

´´_Kaz, nock it off, its useless´´_

Said Nick

**AN: hope you like it please comment**

**Ok see ya**

**Ps: if I don't upload anything bout Monday that means that im on vacations (yeaaaahh!) and that ill be away from my computer. So, merry Christmas, and have a super awesome marvelous great 2012 (don't worry the world aint gonna end, but live every day like if it was) **(I mean, live intense, don't wining and crying cause the world is ending)

**Pps: I like making new friends, so seek me on FB and add me my FB name is Kaz wolf and I have the same pic that on my profile ok see ya **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: happy New Year! Yeah, finally 2012, allot will happen this year: Olympics games, the euro 2012, the avengers premiere, my birthday (Feb. 18 just to let you know) what else? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, world's end, nah just joking with you guys, ok, back to the business then, chapters nine and ten are finally here, enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimers: **

**Nick belongs to ``the veronicas music is my life`` (still pretty nice name, I like it)**

**Riley to ``winxpossible``**

**Irish and Marisol to ``Luna264``**

**Kaz still belongs to me, no matter how many law sues he makes**

**And iguess the zorgs too belong to me but I don't care**

**LU to WB **

**Chapter nine:**

**There's no worst torture than being forced to hear Justin biver's songs**

Suddenly, a zorg opened the cell door, and saying ´´ the great zorg wants to see you´´ grabbed Kaz and closed the cell door again, Nick and riley could hear Kaz screaming

´´_you won't take me alive mother f… …DEAD BEFORE DISCO´´ _

Were the last thing they could hear

Imagining the worst, nick and riley got scared when another zorg opened the cell door, but this time to put in three more prisoners

´´_enjoy your new home´´_

The zorg said

´´_watch the suit´´_

Irish said

´´_don't worry, I'll get us outta here´´_

Slam mumbled

´´_good luck with that, we've been trying to escape, but the walls are indestructible´´_

Commented Nick

´´_yeah, but you aren't a Loonatic´´_

Said slam

´´_A Loonatic? ´´_

Asked riley

´´_haven't you heard of the Loonatics? ´´_

Asked Marisol surprised that Riley didn't knew bout them

´´_wait, is a super egocentric duck with an orange triangle on his chess a friend of yours? ´´_

Asked Nick, when he noticed that slam had the same uniform as the duck who saved his brother

´´_that's him, how do you know him, does he owe you money? ´´_

Mumbled slam

_´´no, its just that when those things captured me, he escaped with my brother´´_

Commented Nick

´´_I see, well, don't worry bout your brother, he's with my team now, and I'm pretty sure that they will come to rescue us in no time, but just in case, I'll make sure we get outta here´´_

Said slam

´´_so, what's your plan? ´´_

Asked Irish

´´_uuuh, just a second´´_

Muttered slam

´´_how bout we introduce ourselves while slam comes up with a plan? I'm Marisol Bunny´´_

(A/N Is it necessary to say who said that)

´´_hi, I'm Rileen, but call me riley´´_

(A/N no seriously)

´´_my name is Nick Flame, nice to meet you´´_

(A/N I mean, they are introducing themselves, it would be like hi I'm nick, nick said)

´´_hi Nick, I'm Irish roadrunner´´_

(A/N cause it wouldn't make sense if I said: I'm Marisol, Irish said)

A few minutes passed, and the new friends were getting to know each other, when a zorg open the cell door, and threw Kaz, who looked very beaten

´´_Dude, are you ok? ´´_

Asked Nick

´´_do I look ok? ´´_

Answered Kaz

´´_sorry, I had to ask´´_

Said Nick

´´_what happened? ´´_

Asked riley

´´_they offered me to join them, but I said no, and they tortured me till I passed out, then I woke up when the zorg took me here´´_

Explained Kaz

´´_they offered you to join them? ´´_

Asked Nick

´´_and they will take you one by one, and if you refuse to help them, they'll do what they did to me´´_

Explained Kaz

´´_we need to get outta here before they come for us´´_

Riley said

´´_don't worry, Ace is on his way to rescue us, but just in case, let's try to escape´´_

Slam muttered

Meanwhile, at level six of the mother ship, ace and ultimatus were fighting with a lot of zorgs on a very long hallway, and at the end of the hallway, was the entrance to the cells room on level seven. Ace was dodging the lasers with his guardian strike sword, while ultimatus was attacking the zorgs with his power

´´_ace, get to the cells door, hurry to rescue them, I'll cover you´´_

Commanded ultimatus

_´´don't take all the fun dock, save some for me´´ _

Said Ace blasting some zorgs with his laser vision

Ace hurried to the cells room as he was taking zorgs out; slam, on the other hand, had come with a plan to escape

´´_I got it, you, and you, froze the door´´_

Commanded slam to Kaz and Marisol, who immediately froze the door

´´_now step back´´_

Mumbled slam as he was about to use his tornado twist, on he other side of the cell, Ace was shooting his laser vision at the same time, that combo of attacks, finally weakened the cell door till it broke open

**A/N: hi, hope you like it, cause if you did, you'll love chapter 10, don't forget to comment, and if you cant comment cause you have no fanfict, well, make one just to comment my story hahaha ok see ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: what's up people, chapter ten is fresh from the oven, enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimer:**

**Riley belongs to ``winxpossible``**

**Nick to ``thew veronicas music is my life`` (nice name, I love it)**

**Irish and Marisol to ``luna264``**

**Kaz still belongs to me, that was what the judge said, so, take that, Kaz**

**LU to WB **

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Zorg strikes back**

´´_freedom at last! ´´_

Yield Riley

´´_hey slam, what are you doing here? ´´_

Asked Ace surprised to see slam in the cell

´´_long story now let's go before the zorgs trap us again´´_

Mumbled slam

´´_ok now, let's get the hell outta here´´_

Said Nick

A few yards later, Ace, and the rest of the guys, gathered with ultimatus, who was taking out the last of the zorgs

´´_great work Ace, now, lets go to my ship´´_

Commented ultimatus

´´_we're right behind you boss man´´_

Said Ace

They were arriving at level two, when a mass of zorgs, commanded by the great zorg, surrounded them. Ace and the rest, began to attack the zorgs, trying to escape from them; ace, using his laser vision covered Riley, who super sonic screamed the zorgs who were blocking the gate to the hangar were ultimatus's ship was; meanwhile, Irish and Marisol, were shooting at the zorgs with their weapons, that they had somewhere, Kaz and Nick were shooting ice daggers, and fire, respectively, to the zorgs; Slam was covering ultimatus, who was fighting with the great zorg, one zorg shoot at riley, who try to cover herself, but was thrown in the air, Slam catching her with his arms,

´´_are you ok pretty girl? ´´_

Slam asked

´´_now I am, thanks for saving me´´_

Riley and slam looked at each other for a moment, when suddenly Irish, on a last chance, threw a grenade

´´_run, grenade! ´´_

Yield Irish warning everyone

The good guys covered, while some of the zorgs escaped, the ones that didn't… well… were lately taken out from the walls and floor with a shovel

´´_now's our chance, let's go! ´´_

Yield Ace

They all reached the ship, but the great Zorg, and what was left of his soldiers, started shooting at them, ultimatus started the engines, and got ready to launch, but the shootings make that impossible; suddenly the ships door opened, Kaz was walking out from the ship

´´_what are you doing, get on the ship´´_

Commanded Ace

´´_we are ready to launch in t minus ten…´´_

Ultimatus began the count down

´´_save yourselves, I'll hold them back´´_

Said Kaz, making an ice shield to cover from the lasers the zorgs were shooting

´´_…seven, six… ´´_

Ultimatus kept counting

´´_don't be a hero dude, lets go! ´´_

Nick called

´´_leave, now! ´´_

Kaz ordered

´´_we have no time, lets go´´_

Said Riley

´´_…three, two, one… ´´_

Ultimatus finished the count down, and blasted off, leaving Kaz with the zorgs

´´_you want a piece of me you, big, ugly, green, things? Well, Come and get it! ´´_

Challenged Kaz as the ship was leaving

The view from the ship wasn't very well, all they could see, was the lasers going everywhere

´´_I can sense his energy; it seems that he's winning´´_

Commented Riley

´´_is he ok? ´´_

Asked Nick

´´_dam, I lost him, we're too far, I can't sense him any more´´_

Explained Riley

**A/N: hi, is it just me, or there was a love crush over there? And, will Kaz survive? And, why I'm killing Kaz in almost every story I made? And, why am I asking too much questions no one cares about? Find the answers to those questions even if you don't give a dam, on the next chapter, coming soon, oh, and don't forget to comment**

**Ok see ya**

**Ps hope you get all your new years resolution till half of the year at least, I already failed in mine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: chapter eleven up next, is kinnda small hope you like it**

**Enjoy the ride**

**Disclaimer:**

**Marisol belongs to Luna264**

**Ater and Caeli to lux-lucis-ex-umbra**

**Aleu to acexifan**

**Kaz stills belongs to me (how lame is that your OC wants to emancipate from you? And, can an OC do that?)**

**Chapter eleven: **

**The return of the Loonatic**

*warning, warning* the ship's alarm started to go nuts cause they were being followed by a few zorg's ships

´´_turn on the shield, and initiate missile attack´´_

Ultimatus commanded to the ship

*initiating missile attack* the ship started to shoot at the zorgs, who returned fire; they seemed to be pursuing someone that wasn't ultimatus's ships. Ace and Slam got to the laser cannons, and started shooting at the zorgs; suddenly, one of the zorgs ships, stared to shoot at the others ships, helping Ace and slam to destroy the ships

*incoming call* the ship announced, then a huge screen turned on

´´_yeeeeh haaa_, _did you miss me? ´´_

The screen showed Kaz, who was driving the zorgs ship

´´_you little bastard´´_

Said ace

´´_I love you too Ace´´_

Answered Kaz

´´_talking bout Loonatics, the name fits you perfectly´´_

Commented Marisol

´´_ha, I guess, now lets go to…´´_

Kaz was interrupted by a lonely ship who survived the attack, Kaz immediately fire back, making it to explode

´´_yeah, that's how we do it in my neighborhood, bitch! ´´_

Kaz victoryed

´´_so, where are we going? ´´_

Kaz asked

´´_you really like this, don't you? Just try to follow us, don't get lost´´_

Said ace

_´´Come on, this baby can go faster that that old piece of junk, I'll be right behind you´´_

Said Kaz

´´_roger that´´_

Answered Ace

´´_who's roger? ´´_

Said Kaz before ending the communication

Meanwhile at planet Blanc:

´´_awesome, we'll wait for you guys, Lexi out´´_

Said Lexi (A/N see?) exited for the great news

´´_any news from ace? ´´_

Asked Tec

´´_yup, he succeeded on the mission, they'll get here on any moment´´_

Informed Lexi

´´_is my brother with them? ´´_

Asked Rick

´´_is he named Nick Flame? ´´_

Asked Lexi

´´_yes, that's him´´_

Answered Rick

´´_don't worry Rick, he's with them´´_

Lexi calmed Rick

Change to Ater and Caeli

´´_isn't that sweet Ater, the two brothers are finally reunited´´_

Asked Caeli

´´_yeah, whatever, I want a soda, do you want a soda Caeli? ´´_

Said Ater

´´_sure´´_

Answered Caeli smiling to Ater's sarcasm

Change to Aleu and Rev

´´_hey-Aleu-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-like-take-a-walk-while-Ace-gets-here´´_

You could sense Rev nervously speaking

´´_I'd love to´´_

Said Aleu trying not to laugh at him

_``really?-that's-great-cause-I-know-some-cool-places-on-this-tinny-plante-like-the-royal-palace-or-the-royal-garden-that-is-pretty-beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-you-are´´_

Rev turned more red than usual

´´_thanks, that's so sweet; well, let's check that garden´´_

Aleu also turning red

Back to Tec

´´_the ship will be arriving at the port in 50 seconds, opening the gate´´_

Tec was talking with himself

Everybody gathered at the port for the arrival of the rest of the ´´resistance´´ specially Rick, who wanted to see his brother again. The gate opened, letting the dragon ship in, with the zorg's ship attached, then, the ship opened, Ace was the first to appear, followed by optimatus (after watching the last two episodes of LU, I saw that I'd spelled optimatus wrong, my bad) and the rest of the super powered friends

´´_it was about time´´_

Said Duck

**AN: hope you like it, please comment**

**See ya on next chapp**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Calm before the storm **

**Author's note: what's up guys, sorry it took an eternity but January was nuts: not even the first week, and I failed in my new years resolution, not the end of the month an I got arrested, yes I did, but only cause I was in a car driven by a drunken guy, and I guess it also was cause I insulted a cop, no big deal, I was in detention center 2 days one night; anywho, im free now, and ready to rock**

**Enjoy the ride**

´´_Nick! Nick, were are you? ´´_

Rick was looking for his brother

´´_calm down bro, I'm fine´´_

Said Nick

´´_what, no, you have my wallet, give it back´´_

Joked Rick, then hug his brother

´´_Slam, Ace, welcome back´´_

Said Lexi

´´_thanks Lex, but going back to business, have you figured out how to beat those guys? ´´_

Asked Ace

´´_sorry boss, but we don't have enough info to make an attack´´_

Answered Tec

´´_maybe I could help´´_

Said Kaz

´´_and you are? ´´_

Asked Duck

´´_Kaz Wolf, I was the first one to get captured, and I learn a few things bout the zorgs´´_

Commented Kaz

´´_well, what do you know bout them´´_

Asked Ace

´´_were do I start? I noticed that they can't stand the cold weather, they always keep their ships warm, also, the great Zorg isn't their big boss, he was communicating with someone that was on their dimension when he tortured me, and for the way the mysterious dude was talking, I could tell he was really the boss…´´_

Kaz said everything he knew bout the zorgs

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was socializing

``_nice to meet you Marisol, I'm Caeli, and he's Ater´´_

Caeli shake Marisol's Hand

_´´nice to met you Ater, I'm Irish Roadrunner``_

Irish introduced herself

_´´hi, so, what are you both, some kind of cops? ``_

Said Ater noticing their clothes

´´_kind of, yeah, we used to catch criminals back at our planet´´_

Explained Marisol

´´_that sound interesting´´_

Said Ater leaving as he said that

_´´nice guy´´_

Said Irish sarcastically

´´_hey, are you the reason why we're here? ´´_

Asked Ater

´´_I think, did you came for the how to be nice seminary? ´´_

Answered Kaz

´´_nice answer, I'm Ater´´_

Said Ater thinking ``this guy is cool``

´´_Kaz, I think we're gonna be good friends´´_

Said Kaz thinking ``this dude is awesome``

´´_…so, you're saying you're the only girl in the team? ´´_

Asked Riley

´´_I was, there're more girls now´´_

Answered Lexi

´´_how do you handle them? ´´_

Asked Jade

´´_boys are dumb, just give them a videogame, and they'll be like zombies all day´´ _(my mom does that with me)

Answered Lexi followed by some laughs

´´_sure they are, but aren't they cute? Specially Rev´´_

Said Aleu

**Turn to all the guys**

´´_how cool is being an action hero´´_

Asked Kaz

´´_not as glamorous as you think´´_

Answered Duck remembering all the bad things that happened to him

´´_yeah, but I bet you guys get to do whatever you want´´_

Said Rick

´´_not-quite-of-couse-we-get-to-do-some-cool-thimgs-but-as-acton-heroes-we-have-to-be-responsible-on-our-act-mpffhh mpffhhh´´_

Tec shut Rev's peak

´´_is he always like that? ´´_

Asked Ater

´´_you have no idea´´_

Answered Tec

´´_he's just nervous cause of that girl, Aleu´´_

Duck shove Rev

´´_do I see a red bird turning redder? ´´_

Ace said sarcastically looking at Rev

´´_wh-what-course-n-no-not´´_

Mumbled nervously Rev

´´_birdie likes cat girl´´_

Mumbled Slam, then everybody laughs at Rev's funny look

´´_talking bout that; are you and Lexi dating Ace? ´´_

Asked Kaz

´´_what? No, she is like a sister to me´´_

Answered Ace

´´_just saying´´_

Said Kaz

A few minutes passed, and everyone started to have a good time, forgetting the reason why they were there, until Optimatus reminded them

´´_I am glad that you all get together very well, but do not forget that you all are here for a reason, to stop the zorgs' invasion and save the universe´´_

Said Optimatus as he was looking at the super computer

´´_you're right boss man, we need to focus on our mission´´_

Agreed Ace

´´_that is right Ace, and your new mission is to go to Mobious 7, a planet already in control of the zorgs, the planets' resistance is getting weak, and they need all the help possible; also, we have the same situation on planet magrathea, so we need to split up, and re-gain those two key planets´´_

Informed Optimatus

´´_key planets? ´´_

Asked Lexi

´´_yes, those two planets are positioned in a way that surrounds us, and if the zorgs manage to settle their army there, we could lose the war´´_

Explained Optimatus

´´_its set, I'll take Nick, Ater, Kaz, Irish, Aleu and Duck to Mobious 7; the rest of you go to Magrathea´´_

Commanded Ace

´´_you're the boss, my team, follow me´´_

Said Tec

**AN: on next chapter new members will appear, ill post them in the order they wer sent to me**

**PS, thanks to my stupidity, I kinda lost the notebook I kept my ff notes, so, to all the OC owners, can you re send me the details, like who wanted to date who and so. This doesn't go for the new members though thank you, and I apologize for my stupidity**

**Please coment **


	13. Chapter 13

**author's note: hey! long time no see, sorry for keeping you waiting for too long, this past few months have been insane, first i was grounded for going to jail (im finally free!) then i had to show up in court for a few weeks and it was tedious, then, we were hit by an earthquake last week here in mexico, that just scared the hell out of me, but im finally here with chapter 13**

**enjoy the ride**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**A trio made of three**

**The team has arrived to mobious 7, and the panorama didn't look very nice**

_look at this place looks like a war just happened´´_

Said Irish seeing burned down buildings, burning cars and dead people on the street

´´_we're late´´_

Aleu whispered

´´_no we're not, separate, and look for survivors´´_

Commanded Ace

The team started to look for survivors with no success, but what they didn't know, was that they've been watched

´´_hey Kaz, come here´´_

Said Ater

´´_what is it? ´´_

Kaz asked

´´_look at 3 o clock, I think someone's spying on us´´_

Commented Ater

_´´I see, wanna ambush him? ´´_

Suggested Kaz

´´_after you´´_

Answered Ater

´´_hey Nick, get your lazy butt here, and help me move this buss´´_

Yield Duck

´´_at least you could say please´´_

Respond Nick helping Duck

´´_not my stile bro; what the hell is this? ´´_

Said Duck looking at something that look suspiciously like a trap

´´_Duck, don't, don't touch it´´_

Warned Nick

_´´hey Irish, look at this thing´´_

Said Aleu

´´_looks like a trap door; hey Ace, come take a look at it´´_

Commented Irish

**The next events will take time simultaneously**

´´_hold; wait for my signal´´_

Whispered Tyson Greg Striker, looking at Ace and the rest

´´_there are two of them missing´´_

Said Tyson (ty)

´´_looking for us? ´´_

Ater asked; he and Kaz standing behind him, not letting him to make a move, they captured him

Back with duck and Nick

Duck had fallen in a trap hole, when Nick tried to get him out; someone aimed a gun at him

´´_don't make a move ´´_

Said Kitsune (kita)

´´_hey, easy there, we don't want this to go bad, do we? ´´_

Said Nick as he slowly turned to face her

´´_speak for yourself´´_

Kita answered

Ace and the girls

´´_hmm, this looks weird´´_

Ace said

´´_what do you think it is? ´´_

Asked Aleu

´´_were are the others? ´´_

Asked Irish when she noticed the others were gone

´´_ty, I can't wait, I'm moving in´´_

Said Colleen (colly, lee, Lizz,) (lots of nicknames)

Colly morphed to her original shape as she had morphed in o a dead human, and ambush them, but Ace managed to repel the attack with his laser vision, allowing Irish to fire back at colly, capturing her. When the whole thing ended, Ace gathered with Kaz and Ater, who also had captured one of them

´´_what the hell is going on? ´´_

Asked Ater

´´_why don't we asked our new friends´´_

Answered Kaz

´´_I didn't asked you, I asked them´´_

Said Ater

´´_so tell us ``Tony`` who are you, and why you attacked us? ´´_

Asked Ace (Tony is for Tony tiger from frosted flakes, but… you… probably knew that, so… on with the story)

´´_we are the defender of this planet, and… ´´_

Ty was explaining when Irish interrupted him

´´_wait jus a second, defenders? ´´_

Asked Irish

´´_yeah, we defend the planet from your ugly friends´´_

Answered colly

´´_ugly friends? ´´_

Asked Aleu confused

_´´You don't look like them´´_

Lizz commented

_´´ha, you do´´_

Whispered Ater

´´_you mean the Zorgs´´_

Commented Kaz

´´_whatever they're called, we fought them till the last one, and now you're here to finish their work´´_

Explained Ty

´´_actually we're here to help you´´_

Answered Ace

´´_help us? ´´_

Asked Colly

´´_yeah, we're the Loonatics, universe defenders, well, half of 'em´´_

Explained Ace

´´_talking bout half, where's Duck and Nick? ´´_

Asked Ater

´´_you better let my friends go, or your friends won't live´´_

Said Kita, with the two guys stuck on a net

´´_hey, there they are, having fun guys? ´´_

Said Kaz sarcastically

´´_we are, wanna join us? ´´_

Nick answer with more sarcasm

_´´Kita, don't worry, there good guys´´_

Said Ty being released

´´_they're here to help us, let them go´´_

Said Colly

´´_fine, don't do anything smart´´_

Kita said releasing them

´´_ha, Duck never does smart things´´_

Commented Nick

_´´hey´´_

Answered Duck after a few seconds of figuring out the insult

The two teams talked until Ace convinced them to go with them to fight the zorgs

******A/N: hope you liked it, please comment **

**see ya on next chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**author's note: hi, again, chapter fourteen is ready**

**enjoy the ride**

**Furious five**

**Tec, Lexi, Riley, Rick, Marisol, Jade and Caeli went to planet Magrathea, while Rev and Slam stayed with optimatus on Blanc. The planet was hard to reach as it was surrounded by a ring of asteroids **

_that was quite a ride´´_

Jade said picking up some stuff that fell from the turbulence

´´_oh, I feel si… mmbp… I need the bathroom mmbbp…´´_

Mumbles Rick covering his mouth and running to the bathroom

´´_are you ok Rick? Do you need some help? ´´_

Caeli asked outside the bathroom door, hearing Rick puking

´´_no, no, I'm f… wboohhw, ill be out in a bbwwwooo… just a sec´´_

Rick said inside the bathroom

´´_leave him there for a couple minutes Caeli, he'll be fine´´_

Explained Marisol

´´_sorry Rick, next time I'll drive easier´´_

Tec apologized

´´_I hope you do, I'm feeling little sick too´´_

Commented Lexi

_´´well? What are we waiting for? Let's go out of the ship`´´_

Riley said

´´_ok, but stay focus, the zorgs may be here somewhere´´_

Tec warned

´´_sorry bout that; are we ready to go? ´´_

Rick asked getting out from the bathroom

´´_ok team lets split up, Rick, Riley and Caeli, you come with me, Marisol and Jade, you'll go with Tec´´_

Commanded Lexi

The team split up, Lexi's team went south, while Tec's team went north; about tem miles from where the Loonatics landed, Royce, Leila, Zeena, Drake, and Jake were taking down some zorgs at the city.

´´_Drake, behind you! ´´_

Yield Royce

´´_thanks Royce´´_

Said Drake after dodging a zorgs attack

´´_Leila, how bout some help here? ´´_

Zeena asked starting to get outnumbered

´´_hold on, I'll be there in a sec´´_

Answered Leila fighting with some zorgs

´´_don't worry Zeena, I got you covered´´_

Said Jake helping Zeena with the zorgs

The battle caught the Loonatics attention, and immediately headed towards the battle place. When the team got there, they saw an intense battle between the zorgs, and five anthros, who seen to be winning, but one of the zorgs threw a stun grenade, making the five to go blind for a few minutes

´´_now it's our chance, kill them! ´´_

The zorgs leader commanded

The zorgs aimed their laser guns at the five, and before they could shoot, Tec made the zorgs weapons explode, leading the rest of the Loonatics to enter in action, the five could only hear the fight, when their vision returned to normal, they saw seven anthros, two of them wearing black uniforms with a green and a pink up side down triangle that looked somehow familiar

´´_are you guys ok? ´´_

Asked Lexi helping Leila up

´´_yes, thanks´´_

Answered Leila still a little confused for the stun grenade

´´_you guys were lucky we were close; otherwise you would've been destroyed´´_

Said Tec helping Royce up

´´_thanks for saving us´´_

Greeted zeena

´´_may I ask who are you? Your symbol looks familiar´´_

Drake night asked

´´_we're the Loonatics, universe defenders, and they are our newest members´´_

Said Lexi pointing at Riley, Rick, Marisol, Jade and Caeli

´´_I remember now, you saved this solar system almost a year ago´´_

Commented Jake night

´´_I didn't know you were recruiting new members´´_

Said zeena

´´_we are, in fact we came here to ask you if you would like to join the team´´_

Explained Tec

´´_Why do I have the feeling that this has to do with those monsters? ´´_

Asked Royce looking at the unconscious zorgs

´´_they're invaders from another dimension called zorgs, and we are taking all the help we can to defeat them, so can we count on you? ´´_

Explained Lexi

The five turned to discus, after a couple minutes Royce turned to look at Tec

_´´we're in´´_

Royce informed shaking Tec's hand

´´_great, lets get to Blanc, we'll explained the whole thing on the way´´_

Exclaimed Tec

The 12 anthros headed to the ship and blasted towards blank; it was time for the big fight with the great zorg and his infinite army

**A/N hope you liked it, please comment**

**important: i am officially closing the oc admission since im starting to lose control of the info, so, sadly i wont be accepting more ocs from now (****Rauren Wolf and Tori-Sakura Fox will appear on the next chapter as they are the last ones to join)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: hey, chapter fifteen is ready, this is the last chapter for oc to appear, also I have something to tell all the oc owners, but ill wait till the end of the chapter**

**Enjoy the ride**

**Chapter fifteen**

**The end is the beginning is the end**

**Meanwhile at planet blank, Rev Slam and Optimatus were trying to find a weakness of the zorgs mother ship**

``_they-don't-have-something-like-a-garbage-disposal-that-isn't-protected-so-we-can-throw-a-laser-at-it-and-blow-the-whole-thing-up?_

Rev asked

``_ (this is not star wars rev) ``_

Slam mumbled

``_just-saying``_

Rev smiled

``_stop fooling and focus on finding a weakness``_

Optimatus commanded

At the same time the two ships arrived at planet blank, coming from their missions, when they all got off, they gathered on the hangar

_´´I see you all completed your mission_´´

Optimatus commented

´´_that's right boss man and we brought some mew recruits´´_

Responded Ace

´´_aleu-im-so-glad-to-see-you-again-i-was-so-worried-that-something-might-happened-to-you-because-mmpphhh-mphh´´_

Tec shut Revs mouth

´´_thank you´´_

Said duck

´´_I'm happy to see you again Rev´´_

Commented aleu turning a little red

´´_do I see something going on in here? ´´_

Asked Kaz slightly punching Aleu's shoulder

´´_stop it Kaz, you'll ruin their moment´´_

Riley said smiling at Aleu

´´_so that means you two guys are dating now? ´´_

Nick asked making Rev Turn even more red

´´_come on guys, don't hide it, we all know you like each other´´_

Rick commented

´´_oh, that is so romantic, don't you think Ater? ´´_

Caeli asked hugging Ater's arm

_´´oh, that's so sssssiicckkkening´´_

Ater's sarcasm made Caeli giggle

´´_you are terrible Ater´´_

Caeli said

´´_come on guys lets leave these two alone for a moment, let's give them some space ok´´_

Said Jade as she saw them looking at each other

_´´awe, but I wanna see how they kiss´´_

Marisol cried

´´_lets go Marisol; let's leave them alone, we can ask Aleu about that later´´_

Irish convinced Marisol to leave the room

_´´ I guess we missed something huh´´_

Leila mentioned

´´_you got that right Leila´´_

Drake responded

´´_ok lets go to where everyone is going then´´_

Jake motioned to the rest of the team

´´_you must be Tyson´´_

Royce commented

´´_and you must be Royce, but call me Ty´´_

Said Ty shaking Royce hand (paw?)

_´´do you think they got something to eat colly? ´´_

Kita asked

´´_I hope so Kita, I'm hungry´´_

Colly answered

The team headed to the control room, leaving Rev and Aleu alone in the hangar

´´_hi-Aleu´´_

That was the only thing that Rev could say

´´_he, he, hi Rev´´_

Aleu giggled

´´_listen Aleu, I wanted to tell you that, since the time I met you, I…´´_

Said Rev, speaking at normal speed for the first time; you could say that what he wanted to say was important by the effort he made on speaking at normal speed

´´_you what? ´´_

Asked Aleu getting close to him

_´´ I… I… ´´_

Rev was interrupted by the HQ's alarm

*alert, alert, unidentified ship approaching* suddenly the Ace and the team went on position to intercept the ship, including Rev, who was pissed that he didn't finished what he wanted to tell to Aleu

´´_guys get on your positions; Tec, try to communicate with the ship´´_

Ace commanded as he put on his laser goggles

´´_on it boss´´_

Tec responded

´´_the ship is on radar´´_

Said Lexi putting her brain blast helmet on

´´_mumbling mumbling mumbling (weapons ready) ´´_

Slam mumbled

´´_ok lets kick some zorgs butt´´_

Duck said

´´_lets-get-this-over-with-fast-i-was-doing-something-immportant´´_

Explained Rev getting on position

´´_starting communication: this is planet blank's head quarters, identify yourself´´_

Tec commanded

´´this is Rauren Wolf and Tori-Sakura Fox, asking permission to land, we're out of fuel, and we're losing control of the ship´´

Rauren communicated from the ship

´´_permission denied, you're flying over a restricted area, you need to turn around or we will have to take down the ship´´_

Tec warned motioning slam to get ready to shoot

´´_can't do, we're out of fuel, and can't control the ship, we're gonna crash´´_

Rauren explained

´´_ok slam, prepare to…´´_

Ace interrupted Tec

´´_hold on Tec, prepare tractor ray, we're bringing them in´´_

Ace commanded

´´_on it Ace´´_

Lexi said

´´_are you sure Ace, it could be a trap´´_

Explained Tec

´´_it's a small ship, and this place is full of super powered guys, I think they are not gonna attack us´´_

Answered Ace

The tractor ray brought the ship inside the HQ, avoiding it to crash, when the ship landed, everybody prepared to attack; when the ship's gate opened, the two travelers went down, revealing their identities

_´´they don't look like the zorgs´´_

Nick commented lowering his guard

´´_yeah, they doesn't look bad´´_

Kaz said also lowering his Guard

´´_who are you? ´´_

Asked Lexi

´´_I'm Rauren Wolf´´ _said Rauren ´´_I'm Tori-Sakura Fox´´ _said Tori

´´_what are you doing on this part of the universe? ´´_

Ace asked

´´_we heard that there was a resistance against the Zorgs forming on this part of the universe, and we wanted to join´´_

Explained Rauren

´´_is this the resistance? ´´_

Asked Tori looking at everyone

´´_ I guess, is this the resistance? I didn't know this was a resistance´´_

Kaz asked Ater

´´_of course this is a resistance you crazy wolf, it only happened to be formed by the Loonatics´´_

Responded Ater

´´_we are the Loonatics unleashed, preparing to fight the zorgs, and if you want to join us, be more than welcome´´_

Tec said

´´_thank you, we couldn't protect our planet by our own, and we heard about a resistance, and we decided to join them, to avenge our home planet´´_

Explained Tori

´´_that's why we're all here; to avenge the universe, and send the zorgs back to the place they came from´´_

Jade commented

´´_in that case, we're glad to join´´_

Said Rauren

´´_I think we're ready to kick some zorgs butt´´_

Commented Kaz

**AN: hi again, hope you like it, ok, so, since I try my best to get your ocs personality right, I was thinking that you could help me by writing theirs parts on the following chapters, you can pm me, and ill just add them to a bigger plot, ill be making as the scenes get to me**

**Ok please review**

**Ok see ya**


	16. Chapter 16

**SAD NEWS EVERONE, UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE TIME LAPSE SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER, AND THE LACK OF TIME IM FACING AT THE MOMENT IM BEING FORCED TO COMPLETLY CANCEL THIS STORY, IVE BEEN WANTING TO CONTINUE UPDATING THIS STORY SEE WHERE IT WOULD TAKE ME AND ALL THE CHARACTERS YOU PROVIDED WICH I THANK YOU FOR THAT, I WAS HOPING THIS WOULD TAKE SEVERAL CHAPTERS MORE, I HAD SOME IDEAS TO CONTINUE WITH IT, BUT SADLY IT WONT BE POSSIBLE IN THE FUTURE I HOPE TO KEEP WRITING MOLE LU FANFICT BECAUSE ITS RELAXING AND FUN TO DO IT, BUT FOR NOW, UNTILL I GET A MORE SETLLED LIFE AND TIME FOR ALL THE THINGS I WANT TO DO, I HOPE TO BE BACK, SO AGAIN, SORRY FOR DISAPOINTING YOU GUYS AND HOPE TO BE BACK SOON**


End file.
